


Карнавал грёз

by Cergart



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Magic, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 13:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8626279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cergart/pseuds/Cergart
Summary: Когда в город приезжает таинственный карнавал, Сара сталкивается со знакомой магией.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Carnival of Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/242788) by Aurora Kemanche. 



> Бета: Orava  
> Гет здесь в виде очень легкого, данного намеками, прегета.

Близился конец августа, когда приехал карнавал.  
  
На улице стояла удушающая для этого времени года жара. Тяжелый, влажный и неподвижный воздух нагонял дремоту. Верхушки деревьев выгорели на солнце. Неумолимые солнечные лучи окрасили зелень в коричневые цвета, природа словно готовилась к пришествию осени.  
  
Взволнованный шепот о глотателях огня, акробатах и комнате смеха передавался из уст в уста. Все жаждали увидеть карнавал. Невозможно было не поддаться царившему вокруг сумасшествию, рассказы о карнавале слышал каждый, даже если старался не обращать на них внимание.  
Но вовсе не ночной фестиваль или акробаты заставили Сару пойти на карнавал. Её привлекло название.  
  
 _Il Carnevale dei Sogni._  
  
Она решилась в последнюю минуту. Шоу, как она узнала, начиналось с заходом солнца и продолжалось до рассвета. Сара шагнула за порог, когда колдовской час давно пробил, а все детишки спокойно спали в своих кроватях и видели сладкие сны.  
  
Над воротами висела выцветшая вывеска: некогда ярко-красные буквы на белой облупившейся вывеске поблекли. По бокам от входа были вырыты две ямы, наполненные огнём. Пламя отбрасывало горсти искр в безлунную ночь, пахло пеплом и дымом.  
  
Продавец билетов стоял внутри маленькой красно-желтой будки. Она была совсем крохотная, в ней даже нельзя было сесть, но высокого и худощавого человека, видимо, совсем не смущало замкнутое пространство. Окошко загораживал ряд тусклых металлических прутьев, и блики от огня бросали причудливые тени на бледное лицо. Когда Сара протянула деньги, она заметила, что его глаза были абсолютно черными.  
  
— Добро пожаловать на Карнавал Грез, — сказал он, протягивая билет.  
  
Сара чувствовала себя чужой и потерянной.  
  
Женщины в винных платьях скользили сквозь толпу, кринолиновые юбки тихо шуршали, когда они проходили мимо. Они носили вуали из сетки и платья с декольте, украшенные рубинами, жемчугом и цветами. Мужчины тоже были одеты в бархат и шелк: некоторые в бордовые брюки и треуголки с перьями, другие носили фраки и черные цилиндры. На многих были диковинные маски животных или гномов с румяными щеками и луковичными носами. Сара оглянулась, не поверив своим глазам, когда прошла мимо кого-то в золотой рогатой маске.  
  
Одетая в джинсы и простую белую кофту, она слишком выделялась на фоне пёстрой толпы.  
  
Сара словно вернулась в тот сон. Только на этот раз никто не обращал на неё внимания.  
  
Никакого злорадного шепота. Никто не улюлюкал и не глумился над ней. Все были слишком очарованы своим окружением, чтобы обращать на Сару внимание. И она чувствовала себя свободной: никто не станет беспокоить тебя, если ты просто ещё одно лицо в толпе гуляк.  
  
Она прошла сквозь море людей, которые восхищенно взирали на глотателя огня и сумасшедшего метателя ножей. Потоки зрителей устремились в палатки, привлеченные обещанием показать зверей и эквилибристов на проволоке. Сара позволила потоку подхватить себя. Она дрейфовала от палатки к палатке, наблюдая, как акробаты взмывали в воздух, словно едва оперившиеся птенцы, и как человек в маске дракона проглотил пять мечей, а потом выплюнул словно семечки.  
  
Сара чувствовала магию. Она сквозила во всем: в палатках и шестах, в людях и их голосах, в самом воздухе. Сара вдыхала её, наслаждаясь тем, как та наполнила лёгкие, отдаваясь слабым покалыванием в кончиках пальцев.  
  
Девушка всё глубже уходила в скопление шатров в поисках того, что смогло бы унять тоску, зародившуюся в сердце. Пугающее желание, заставляющее надеяться и хотеть большего. С каждым новым аттракционом необходимость заполнить эту пустоту становилась сильнее. Что-то внутри нашёптывало ждать и смотреть.  
  
Аромат свежих яблок и сахара привлек Сару к тележке, где она купила засахаренное яблоко, покрытое карамелью и посыпанное сверху арахисом. У женщины, которая продала ей лакомство, были ярко накрашенные розовым губы и желтые волосы, уложенные в форме раковины улитки. Продавщица поведала, что яблоки собраны в саду Гесперид, и рассмеялась, когда Сара заметила, что в таком случае ей нужно брать за них больше, чем семь долларов. Сара откусила кусочек. Карамель смешалась с яблочным соком, рождая восхитительный вкус.  
  
Сара впилась зубами в сладкую мякоть фрукта и сама не заметила, как ноги привели ее к небольшому шатру, у входа в который стояло огромное зеркало в позолоченной раме - вдвое выше её самой. В зеркале мелькали улыбки проходящих мимо людей. Отражение Сары смотрело на нее, широко распахнув глаза. Она выглядела дикой. Опьяненной магией и горьким ночным воздухом.  
  
На верхней части рамы висела большая шёлковая вывеска с вышитыми на ней словами: "Лабиринт Зеркал".  
  
В отличие от других шатров, здесь не было факела, освещавшего вход: только беспросветная мгла приветствовала любопытных посетителей. Ни один человек, казалась, не обращал на шатёр внимания. Все равнодушно проходили мимо вывески, их взгляды скользили по ней, как вода по камням.  
  
Коридор зеркал манил и пугал одновременно, навевая воспоминания. Слабая надежда преследовала Сару с тех пор, как она услышала о приезде карнавала. Возможность невозможного смотрела ей прямо в лицо, бросая вызов, дразня шансом приключений и опасностей.  
  
А потом она услышала музыку. Гипнотизирующая мелодия медленно, как неторопливо поворачивающиеся шестерни, заполнила все существо Сары. Звуки отразились от зеркал, и стекло задрожало, зазвенело, подхватывая песню. Это была жуткая мелодия. Она была знакомой, но от зловещего оттенка у Сары по коже побежали мурашки.  
  
Она сделала шаг вперед, надеясь увидеть, откуда доносится музыка. Безрассудство, которое Сара пыталась в себе заглушить, вырвалось на свободу, но вдруг музыка резко оборвалась, и кто-то вырвал яблоко из ее рук.  
  
Сара резко обернулась, готовая сказать пару ласковых, но никого не увидела. Она всматривалась в смеющуюся и разодетую в струящиеся накидки толпу, но яблочного вора нигде не было видно. Зачем кому-то вообще понадобилось красть недоеденное яблоко? Сара пообещала себе устроить воришке такой разнос, что впредь он и не подумает протягивать свои грязные ручонки к чужому.  
  
А потом она его увидела.  
  
Спрятавшись за спицами колеса, под тележкой с попкорном сидела мартышка. Или нечто очень на нее похожее. Из маленькой пасти торчали два длинных клыка. Существо было одето в отвратительный жилет, на шее у него висела гармошка. В одной лапе оно держало яблоко Сары.  
  
— Эй!  
  
Два светящихся красных глаза вспыхнули, заметив девушку, и зверюшка бросилась сквозь толпу.  
  
— Вернись, маленький воришка!  
  
Сара бросилась за в погоню. Толпа расступалась перед ней, благодаря чему удавалось не терять из виду длинный черный хвост, пока тот не скроется за очередной парой чьих-то лодыжек.  
  
Сара почти настигла мартышку, когда та села рядом с шатром и с явным наслаждением откусила от яблока. Это стало последней каплей.  
  
— Ты!  
  
При виде Сары зверюшка оскалила зубы в, как показалось Саре, насмешливой ухмылке. Потеряв голову, девушка кинулась к мартышке, но та с поразительной скоростью отпрыгнула в сторону, безумно вереща, и Сара растянулась на земле. Она поднялась из пыли как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как хвост нырнул за шатер и скрылся из поля зрения.  
  
Сара рванулась следом и вдруг очутилась на поляне.  
  
Со стороны Карнавала поляна была обнесена шатрами, так что посетители не могли по ошибке забрести сюда. На потертых канатах висели шестигранные красные бумажные фонарики, похожие на мотыльков.  
  
Поляну застилал густой туман. Разлитый вокруг подобно белой воде, что затопляет всё на своем пути, и он простирался вплоть до дальнего края поляны, где на повозке сидел цыган, а с ним - мартышка.  
  
Цыган был одет в простую, но чистую черную тунику, свободная ткань подчеркивала его высокий рост, а остроносые сапоги облегали ноги словно тени.   
  
Он носил маску в виде оленьего черепа, из-под которой по плечам спускались черные косы. Белая кость ярко выделялась на фоне тёмного ансамбля. От маски было почти невозможно оторвать взгляд, она словно притягивала к себе внимание. Восхищаясь величественным и гордым изгибом рогов, Сара отметила, что череп был похож скорее на рептилий. Из пустых глазниц на нее смотрела тьма.  
  
— Здравствуйте, — голос Сары был настолько мягок и хрупок, что хотелось зачерпнуть его в ладони, чтобы он не разбился.  
  
Маска наклонилась к ней, и Сара невольно шагнула назад. Если бы в зияющих, пустых ямах были глаза, то они смотрели бы прямо на нее.  
  
— Привет, — высокий и пронзительный голос напоминал о жутких ведьмах, что предлагают молодым девушкам отравленные фрукты или заманивают маленьких детей в лес, чтобы потом съесть их.  
  
— Ваша мартышка украла мое яблоко, — выпалила сказала Сара.  
  
Мартышка с громким хрустом вгрызлась в яблоко.  
  
— Ты должна простить моего питомца, — длинные, тонкие пальцы в перламутровой сияющей перчатке ласково почесали мохнатую мордочку. — Он ещё учится, но никак не хочет избавиться от ужасных манер. Я приношу извинения за его грубое поведение.  
  
— О, все в порядке, — неуверенно промямлила Сара.  
  
Мартышка зашипела на Сару и, спрыгнув с плеча хозяина, скрылась за корзинкой, чтобы без свидетелей доесть яблоко.  
  
— Возможно, я смогу предложить кое-что в качестве извинения, милое дитя.  
  
Изящным движением цыган сорвал бархатную ткань с большого хрустального шара, который покоился на цветастой тафте. Поверхность шара была ясной, как стекло, и Сара могла видеть причудливое отражение костяной маски.  
  
— О, нет, спасибо. Я не верю в такие вещи.  
  
— Ах, — в тоне цыгана отчетливо послышалось разочарование. — Тогда, если не возражаешь, я спрошу, во что ты веришь?  
  
Сара замялась, не зная что ответить. Её мать была атеисткой, отец и мачеха — не практикующими католиками, так что она росла не очень-то верующей. Сара никогда особо не интересовалась религией, она верила в то, что могла увидеть своими глазами. Но вместе с тем она знала, что существует нечто, что не может быть объяснено словами, нечто на грани реальности.  
  
— В возможность, — наконец ответила она. — Я верю, что всё возможно.  
  
Цыган понимающе кивнул.  
  
— Если то, что ты сказала, правда, разве не может быть это, — он указал на кристалл, — реальным?  
  
Сара поджала губы.  
  
— То, что я признаю существование вещей, которые не поддаются логике и разуму, вовсе не значит, что я должна верить словам обманщика.  
  
Кристалл блеснул, словно бросая вызов ее словам. Сара не заметила, как сжались руки цыгана.  
  
— Ты и вправду думаешь, что я шарлатан? Я предложил тебе свои услуги, не прося ничего взамен. Как я обману тебя? Неужели после всего увиденного ты считаешь, что мои возможности просто выдумка?  
  
Саре не понравилось, как прозвучали эти слова. У всего есть своя цена. Она усвоила этот трудный урок давным-давно. Тот факт, что этот мужчина тратил время, пытаясь завоевать её доверие, только доказывал, что ей придётся заплатить. И Сара точно знала, чем ей придется расплатиться, если она ответит «да».  
  
Ей придется довериться этому незнакомцу.  
  
— Ладно, уговорили.  
  
Фонарики над головой, казалось, ярко вспыхнули, когда она согласилась. Свет, падающий на маску, заставлял кость зловеще сиять. Сара не особо хотела доверять этому мужчине в причудливой одежде и с вкрадчивым голосом, но последнее, чего ей сейчас хотелось, так это уйти - она провела долгие годы без магии, и сейчас была так близка к ней.  
  
— Подойди ближе, дитя, — поманил цыган.  
  
Сара прошла сквозь облака тумана, и остановилась прямо напротив цыгана и его повозки.  
  
— Ты должна посмотреть в кристалл. Только ты можешь увидеть в его глубинах то, что ищешь.  
  
Нагнувшись, Сара в ожидании вгляделась в стекло кристалла, но увидела только свое отражение. Она чувствовала, что цыган наблюдает за ней, и подавила разочарованный вздох. На какое-то мгновение она действительно поверила, что это сработает. Бессмысленно было надеяться, но она была так уверена, что это место...  
  
Сара моргнула, придвинувшись так близко, что от ее горячего дыхания поверхность кристалла слегка запотела. Отражение исчезло. Теперь Сара видела, как в глубине кристалла мерцали, как маленькие огоньки, туманные образы. Очарованная, она была не в силах оторвать взгляд. Внутри кристалла соблазнительно танцевали картины. Они ярко сияли, и Сара тонула в этой волне чистого желания.  
  
Изображения все быстрее и быстрее мерцали перед глазами. Они гипнотизировали, и Сара даже не дрогнула, когда цыган нежно провел костяшками пальцев по ее щеке. Ее губы приоткрылись в восхищении и страхе, зрачки расширились, когда кристалл вспыхнул ослепительной вспышкой света.   
  
Постепенно сияние померкло, пока не исчезло окончательно. Всё, что осталось, это темнота и фонарики, которые теперь казались слишком тусклыми.  
  
Цыган накинул покрывало на кристалл, выводя Сару из транса. Девушка тяжело дышала.  
  
— Что это было? — выдохнула она. — Это было… это было настоящим?  
  
Молчание цыгана сказало достаточно.  
  
— Как? Скажите мне!  
  
— Ох, — грустно начал он, — думаю, даже ты не готова заплатить такую цену.  
  
— Пожалуйста, — умоляюще прошептала Сара. — Пожалуйста, скажи мне.  
  
Цыган задумался.  
  
— Хорошо, если ты так настаиваешь.  
  
Он убрал ноги со стула и, встав, начал копаться в своей повозке. Наконец он вытащил узкий деревянный футляр с выгравированной сферической эмблемой на поверхности.  
  
— Положи то, что находится в этом ларце, под подушку, прежде чем уснуть.  
  
Сара взяла ларец, огладила пальцами древесину.  
  
— И всё?  
  
— И всё. Удачи, Сара.  
  
Она поблагодарила цыгана и развернулась, чтобы уйти. Его последние слова рассыпались как пожухлые листья, прежде чем Сара успела их поймать.  
  
И только дойдя до середины поляны, Сара заметила, что что-то не так. Футляр в ее руках ощущался… странно. Ей вдруг безумно захотелось узнать, что было внутри, но чей-то голос настойчиво шептал не открывать крышку, пока она не окажется дома и не ляжет спать.  
  
Но инстинкты оказались сильнее. Сара медленно открыла футляр. Внутри футляр был обшит темным атласом с вкраплениями серебряной нити - словно звезды, вплетенные в ночное небо. Среди звезд на ночном бархате отдыхала луна — белое перо.  
  
Сара подняла голову и осмотрелась вокруг. Она была одна. Цыган и повозка пропали; весь карнавал исчез так же легко, как сон после пробуждения. Даже трава не была примята, словно ничто и никто не ступал здесь - кроме тумана, что, извиваясь, стелился сквозь высокие стебли.  
  
Единственным доказательством, что карнавал не был всего лишь иллюзией, был подарок в руках девушки, лёгкий как пёрышко


End file.
